Hardline
Hardline 'is a Tier 2 perk available in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and as a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It reduces the amount of kills required to gain a Killstreak reward by one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it allows the player to gain their killstreak rewards with one less kill. For instance, if the player had UAV, Care Package and Predator Missile as killstreak rewards, rather than needing three, four and five kills respectively, they would only need two, three and four kills. It is useful with all classes, although especially useful with classes with guns which carry little ammo, or ammo which is used up quickly, such as the Vector, because it means fewer bullets are needed to gain killstreak rewards. Hardline Pro is unlocked after obtaining 40 killstreak rewards ('''not getting at least a two kill streak 40 times, as some may think), the easiest way to do this is set the player's killstreak rewards to require three, four and five kills. The Pro version of the perk allows deathstreaks to be activated by one less death. For example, if the player has Final Stand as a deathstreak, requiring four deaths, with Hardline Pro the player only needs to die three times before the deathstreak is activated. "Preemptive Strike" Title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro I Challenge. The "Close Support" title is unlocked by completing Hardline Pro VI Challenge along with the perk emblem. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardline returns as a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Hardline reduces all killstreak requirements by one. Its pro version allows the player to "re-roll" the Care Package killstreak by double-tapping the action button for console versions and the reload key for PC versions, which will change its contents randomly. A Care Package can only be re-rolled once, and will always change its content. Originally, the SAM Turret, Sentry Gun, and Valkyrie Rockets killstreaks crates could also be re-rolled; however, the December 14, 2010 patch limited Hardline Pro's functionality to the Care Package alone. Below is a table showing the default Care Package probabilities compared to the re-roll probabilities. As can be seen re-rolling favors middle killstreaks much more than Care Packages, while higher killstreaks are almost unchanged. Hardline gives the player model medium body armor in the form of Kevlar vest, a helmet on some models and a radio device located on the character's shoulder. However, this particular device is only aesthetic; all players have a radio to call in Killstreaks. Pro Challenges *'Share Packages' – Share 10 Killstreak reward crates with teammates. *'Multiple Killstreaks' – Earn 7 killstreaks in one match while using Hardline. *'Killstreak' – Get 7 kills without dying in a match. Arctic_BO_Hardline.png|Arctic Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Arctic_Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Arctic Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline NVA_Hardline.png|NVA Player Model with Hardline Op40_Hardline.png|Op 40 Player Model with Hardline SOG_Hardline.png|SOG Player Model with Hardline Spetsnaz_Hardline.png|Urban Spetsnaz Player Model with Hardline Tropas_Hardline.png|Tropas Player Model with Hardline Urban_BlackOps_Hardline.png|Urban Black Ops Player Model with Hardline Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Hardline returns as a Tier 2 perk in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''. Overview Hardline makes each Strike Chain require one less point. Hardline Pro makes every two assists count towards the player's Strike Chain in addition to making deathstreaks require one less death. Get 80 Killstreaks while using Hardline to unlock Hardline Pro. Hardline pro mw3.png|Description of the Pro version. Trivia *In Black Ops, one cannot re-roll booby trapped Care Packages. *In the Black Ops campaign, most of the non-player characters have a character model near-identical to that of the Hardline character model. *The Hardline character model for the Arctic Spetsnaz has the same face as the first guard encountered in the level Vorkuta in the campaign. *The Hardline character model for the NVA shares the same face model as the VC Bookie. *In French versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Determination" in ''MW2 and "Implacable" in Black Ops. *In Polish versions of'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, Hardline has a different name. They are "Uncompromising" in Modern Warfare 2 and "Soldier" in Black Ops. es:Línea dura Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Perks